ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Franklin
. Overview Characters Main Characters * Jared Franklin (Breckin Meyer) - one half of the main protagonists. * Crash Bandicoot (Chris Pratt in style of Peter Quill/Star-Lord, speaking voice) - a bandicoot and Franklin's new partner. Recurring Characters * Peter Bash (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) - Franklin's former partner. He is usually seen when a character seeks the two lawyers' help, to which he says "This is why I'm not in this series?!". * Garfield (Frank Welker) - one of Franklin's 'old friends'. He was first seen in the pilot as a reference to the 2004 Garfield movie, which starred Breckin Meyer as Jon Arbuckle. Clients * Lucy van Pelt (Katelin Petersen) - She is sent to court for killing Charlie Brown (she accidentally killed him, by making him the football prank) and found guilty and sentenced to the electric chair. * Tom and Jerry (both voiced by Frank Welker) - They sue Spike for assault, and with Franklin and Crash's help, found him guilty. * Barnyard Dawg (Jeff Bergman) - He is taken to court for assaulting Foghorn Leghorn, and found guilty. * Spy Fox (Roger Moore) - He is sent to court for spying on William the Kid and is found not guilty. * Link (Rob Paulsen) - He is sent to court for destruction of propert pots and is found not guilty. * Rayman (Tom Kenny) - He sues the Rabbids for stealing his franchise and with Franklin and Crash's help finds them guilty. * Solid Snake (David Hayter) - He is sent to court for stalking Revolver Ocelot and is found not guilty. * Sly Cooper (Greg Cipes) - He is sent to court for stealing priceless jewels and found not guilty. * DJ Cadence (Christina Taber) - She is sent to court for the let loose scandal and with Franklin and Crash's help is found not guilty. * Henry Stickman - A silent stick figure he is sent to court for his many crimes and found guilty. * The O.W.C.A Agents - (Doofenshmirtz is voiced by Dan Povenmire) - The animal agents plus Doofenshmirtz they are called when O.W.C.A is sued for animal abuse and found not gulty. * Lisa (Jennifer Lawrence) - She is sued for murder of two bystandards and is found guilty. * dirk the daring(rob pauslon)- a knight that is sued for property damage and found not guilty * crazylegs crane-(bill farmer)- dimwitted crane who is sued for stealing a mama alligator's egg and found not guilty * bullwinkle j moose-(dave coulier) a dimwitted moose who is framed byt fearless leader for leading a neo nazi group and found not guilty * the lemmings(various actors)-a group of lemmings they are sued for destructive abuse and found not guilty * gazelle(shakira)-a pop singer in zootopia who is sent to court for indecent exposure during one of her concerts and is found not guilty Rival Lawyers * The Red Guy (Charlie Adler) - He is like his series counterpart only when angered he goes to the extreme. * Sonic the Hedgehog (Drake Bell) Sega's mascot who hates Crash for stealing his shtick. * Hebert P. Bear (Dave B. Mitchell) - The villanous polar bear genius is now a attorney. * Mario and Luigi (both voiced by Charles Martinet) - The two brothers, who rivalies with the lawyer duo, as well as begin two of their most close friends. Episodes List of Franklin & Crash episodes Trivia * The series is similar to Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law, another Adult Swim cartoon. ** In fact similar to FUNiMation's dub of One Piece, it is both rated TV-PG and TV-14. (Depends of the contents) * Spy Fox is voiced by Roger Moore of James Bond fame. He also gave Spy Fox a James Bond-style voice. * The original MAD sketch was remade into an 11-minute pilot episode for the Franklin & Crash series, complete with a different animated style and other voice actors. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Parodies Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:Crash Banditcoot Category:Crossovers Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Adult Swim Category:Mature Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Adult shows Category:MAD Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Crossover Television series Category:TV+PG Category:TV-14